gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcan
Arcan is a fictional character appearing in the Gaian War universe, a Role Play by fans of the fantasy RPG genre. Concept And Creation The concept of Arcan came from the template of the character of his older brother, Daedalus. A member of the wolf-demon tribe, Arcan is a wolf shifter who's image has been taken from the RPG video game Magna Carta 2. Other than the image, Arcan shares no other characteristics with the Magna Carta Character. History Originally from the large wolf-demon tribe of White Wolf Mountain Arcan's family were offered a home and protection under the demon king Cerule and moved to the safety of Gu'Tanoth. Arcan and Daedalus' mother acted as bodyguard to Cerule for many years until he was overthrown by Tadyr. The wolf mother was killed and Arcan and Daedalus had lost touch after falling out some years earlier over Arcan's wanderlust and desire to live a life with no responibilties. Arcan lived the life of a carefree traveller for many years until he felt his brothers spirit leave his body after the battle against Tadyr in GW1. Filled with remorse at never having made up with Daedalus, Arcan set out to find the one responsible for his brother's death. Having met up and been decieved by Flora Stargazer, Arcan was under the mistaken belief that Daedalus' murderer was his lover Ashalla Lingaard and set out to find her. Gaian War II Arcan began his journey trying to find his brother's killer. After a conversation with Flora Stargazer he thought he had discovered who had killed his brother Daedalus. It was Daedalus' lover Ashalla. This was merely a trick thought up by Flora to get back at Ashalla for imprisoning her master Tadyr in the previous installment of GW. Arcan only realised his mistake about Ashalla after hearing about her and learning about the true events of five years previously. The pair joined together to defeat both Tadyr and Armagus. When the battle was finally over Arcan decided to continue on his travels knowing that he would always have a place with his 'sister' Ashalla and her husband Ragna. Gaian War III During the intervening years Arcan travelled extenisely around Gaia, mainly meeting and breaking the hearts of several women. He stopped in on Ashalla's family many times over the years and is much loved by the although he can exasperate his 'sister' with his wild ways. When not travelling or staying with Ashalla, Arcan could be found living amoung to new wolf pack of White Wolf Mountain. It is there that Kiva, a young Mithra and one of his many ex's finds him. She and her friends need to cross the mountain to reach the fallen Radinia and stop Nemisis. After spending the night Arcan shows the the way through the mountain, only for them to be ambushed by Daigan, a warrior doing the ghostly spirit Tadyr's bidding. A fight ensues ending in Arcan's demise by being cut in two. Abilities And Weapons Arcan relies on his own claws for combat rather than use a specific blade or other type of weapon. He has an enhanced sense of smell, sight and hearing as well as super quick reflexes. His most powerful attack relies on the strength of his ancestors and is called The Howling. A technique which summons up all of the power and strength his dead bretheren to aid him in battle. As Arcan begins to howl in his wolf form, the strength of his many ancestors is summoned until is bursts forth and destroys anything that it hits. Personality Arcan is a happy go lucky kind of guy and a bit of a womaniser, which tends to get him in trouble from time to time. He has a habit of breaking several hearts in whatever village he happens to be staying in, meaning that he has to avoid those places for quite awhile sometimes. He is fiercely loyal and dependable, sometimes brave and selfless, but generally Arcan will think of his own safety first and occasionally run away from battle and not to it. Relatiohship With Other Characters Ashalla: She is like a sister to him. Ragna: Would prefer it if Ashalla were married to his brother, but thinks Ragna is a good guy and worthy of his sister. Hana and Liena: Adores the two little girls. Noel: Is good friends with her. Claudandus: Ally Riona: Ally Gaise: Ally Rayena: Ally Kiva: Ex girlfriend Tadyr: Fierce enemy. Daigan: Enemy. Themes